


我饿

by timerdodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: pairing：sam/deanrating：nc-17warning：毁食物，粗口，三俗





	我饿

0.

当猎人其实很无趣，猎魔从来都不是一件有趣的事。

1.

dean最喜欢的两项娱乐活动是吃和性爱，条件允许的范围之内，他从来不会饿着自己。  
哪怕就在地狱犬来要他命的前一个晚上，他也没有因此而紧张得少吃一顿饭。  
dean用他特有的粗声粗气的嗓音对他说：“猎人可没有时间浪费，Sammy。”  
没有时间伤春悲秋，任何浪费在惆怅上的时间都是一种奢侈，因为你不知道哪天就看不到明天的太阳。

他哥对那些肉类和甜食的欲求几乎是一个无底洞，sam见识过他恐怖的吃相，你很难想象那张嘴里居然能塞得下如此多的食物。  
明明连他巅峰状态的阴茎都无法整根吞下，sam刻薄地想着，却一边回味起被dean的两片丰润嘴唇包裹住的触感。要让他说，那滋味是顶级的。  
sam有些冲动，这显然不合时宜。  
他不动声色地把腿岔开一些，避免与裤裆接触使他的老二勃起得更厉害，面上却还要装作正在听讲和思索的样子，眉头微微蹙在一起，相当严肃。  
dean常说他思考的表情看起来就像痛经，简直和婊子脸一样经典。  
果然，看到他这副表情的dean偷偷对他眨了眨眼睛，露出一个只有他们懂的笑容。  
sam告诉自己忽略他，dean从来就不是一个能正常沟通的人，没有人比他更清楚这点了。

那警员还在滔滔不绝地陈述案情，sam已经错过了许多，因为他的视线已经完全被dean吸引住了。  
乳白色的酱汁沾在他哥的嘴角，dean伸出舌头舔了它。  
也许只有他自己意识不到这有多色情，直接让sam联想到十种他射在dean脸上的方式，有时候dean也会这样伸出舌头舔走他的精液。  
噢，欠操的性感舌头和嘴唇。

2.

dean从一个完全黑暗的幽闭环境醒来。  
耳朵里除了他自己的呼吸声和脉搏乱跳的声音之外听不到一点声音，他花几秒钟想明白自己正躺在棺材里。  
这直接让他想起他第一次从地狱重返人间的情景，运气没这么好的是，这回困住他手脚的，是一副巨大的石棺。  
去他妈的有钱人。

dean的肚子饿得要命。  
从饥饿的程度来判断，他觉得距离他最后一次进食至少过去了三天。  
此时sam应该正在外面像没头苍蝇似的找他，sam一定是还没追查到地穴的位置，dean拍着胸脯安慰自己，他的弟弟是绝对不会放任他老哥就这么被活埋的。  
dean选择忽视掉大脑某个阴暗角落里的一些不好的回忆。  
“来吧，快发挥你180的智商，小天才。”

sam砸开地穴，救出dean的时候，他看起来已经快要饿死了。  
不过当sam满是泥土的大手捧住他的脸时，有气无力的dean还是笑着给了他一个干巴巴的吻。  
sam最爱的dean的嘴唇，由于几天没有进水，干燥得起了一层皮。sam舔着它们，用口水将它们湿润。  
最后的两个Winchesters都知道，对方就是自己在这世上仅有的联系了。所以sam抱他抱得那么用力，就像抓住那最后一棵稻草。

dean连吞下两个最大尺寸的汉堡之后，摸着凸出的胃，脸上才算恢复了一些人色。  
dean斜睨着驾驶座上的sam：“所以你就这么熔了那条著名的项链？”  
开车的间歇sam看了他一眼，问：“要不然呢？”  
dean歪在副驾座里，笑得懒洋洋的，“我的意思是，文物，对吧？”  
如果是二十岁的sam，毁掉一件几百年历史的文物，一定会为此大惊小怪地唏嘘半天。是的，sam和他、和爸都不一样，sam会在乎这些。  
sam对他的调侃并没有任何表示。  
不知从几时起，他弟弟脸上的皮肤也不再那么光滑了，而是变得和手一样粗糙。  
这是完全不同的一种人生，dean想。

sam说：“我他妈早就不在乎这些了。”  
他们上过天堂了，他们去过地狱了，甚至是鸟不拉屎的炼狱，如果这是上帝闲来无事设计的什么狗屁游戏程序的话，早该给他们颁发周游列国的勋章了。  
sam问：“你呢？你在乎吗？”  
dean仿佛听见了什么好笑的事：“你开玩笑吗？我要是在乎这些，每天晚上还会让你操进你哥我的屁股里吗？”  
甚至连地狱里最藐小的恶魔小兵都知道乱伦的Winchesters，病态地互相拯救，互相抓牢对方恨不得纠缠到时间的尽头。  
dean和sam都毫不怀疑自己会抗争到世界毁灭。苹果派的普通人生，见鬼去吧，那是蜃楼，是假象，是一个最饥饿的时候画来充饥的大馅饼。  
dean的微叹湮没在他弟弟的双唇之间——  
“希望爸妈原谅我。”  
sam把他压进座位里用力地亲吻，黏糊的口水声间隙，dean听见他说：“我们。”

路过加油站的时候sam破天荒地主动为dean买了两个派，蓝莓、和热量极高的巧克力馅，dean高兴坏了。  
几个小时后，sam将为他的这个决定感到后悔。

3.

旅馆房间，灰扑扑的窗帘紧紧地拉拢。  
这种旅馆的墙壁很薄，隔音功能可以忽略不计。隔壁如果住了人，一定能听得很清楚这边床板和地板吱嘎摇晃的响动，皮肉拍打撞击声和呻吟声。  
那种呻吟。  
性爱中的dean从不吝惜他的声音，这也是sam所钟爱的部分，他喜欢看dean因为他的每一个动作失去理智，为他沉醉，只为他。

从小到大，sam看过了无数次dean的裸体。  
自从他们第一次打破禁忌做爱以来，这具裸体在sam的眼里就不再单纯是“我哥的身体”了。他会因此而兴奋甚至勃起，他会觉得dean的阴茎好看得让他想要品尝吮吸。而dean的屁股——噢耶稣基督啊，那一定是他最完美的杰作，它的曲线是如此的浑圆和饱满，发出诱人的光泽。  
尤其是当dean像现在这样的姿势趴着，屁股像座小山丘那样高耸着，sam几乎看了一眼就难以自持，恨不得立刻操进双股中心那个诱人的洞穴。

sam拉开他哥的两条腿，十指张开使劲抓握着dean的屁股，柔软的肉从他的指缝间被挤出来，显得色情无比。  
说起来这很有趣，dean的臀部大概是他全身唯一没受过伤的地方，因此这里的皮肤细腻而白嫩。sam喜欢把玩他哥的屁股，他觉得这地方隐秘的柔软十分符合dean这个人——他总是故作坚强，外表罩着仿佛一层金属的硬壳，把自己武装起来。值得庆幸的是，作为他的兄弟，他的爱人，sam最后看穿了他，强硬外壳包裹住的柔软内核，dean内心的软弱和恐惧，那些永远不会拿出去示人的部分，却独独对他开放。  
当然这些想法sam是不会和dean说的，他了解他的哥哥，dean永远不会承认自己也有柔软的部分，他总是以硬汉自居，并引以为豪。哪怕是在做爱的时候，哪怕他的后面已经浪得出水了。  
sam没兴趣为了这种小事和他争论，他只想好好地操一操他哥，直到dean为他叫床和高潮。

sam长长的手指陷入dean的股缝，引发了一阵战栗。  
他和dean接了一个深深的吻，他不断地吸吮纠缠着dean的舌头，掠夺对方的氧气，直到dean忍不住发出黏腻的鼻音。  
dean撅着屁股，主动用屁股操着他弟弟的两根手指，它们有着粗大的关节和令他满意的长度。最重要的是，这是sam的手指，他愿意sam操进他的任何地方。  
“我爱你，dean。爱你的屁股，爱你甜蜜湿润的洞，来吧，为了我变得更湿。”  
sam知道这些粗俗的情话会彻底点燃dean，果然，夹紧他手指的地方因为他的话开始抽搐和蠕动。dean自觉地前后摆动着腰身，一边操着身下的床单，一边把他的手指吞得更深。  
sam又插入第三根手指，并开始轻柔地按摩dean屁股里面前列腺的位置。  
dean眯着眼睛呻吟着：“爱死你的手指，sam，再操我那儿，操！”  
sam愣了一下，才反应过来dean已经射了。  
或许是之前几天消耗了太多体力，他们都没想到dean随随便便被sam揉了几下就射了，这几乎比他十五岁第一次做爱时射精都快。

高潮后dean的身体进入了短暂的不应期，可是sam已经硬得快要爆炸，他一点也不想dean用手或是嘴替他草草解决，他需要插入dean的屁股，用他的阴茎把dean操得意乱情迷，第二天走路都困难，这才是正确的庆祝劫后余生的方式！  
dean当然知道他的小混蛋此时在想些什么，他太了解sam了，就像sam了解他一样。他回头看了一眼sam粗大充血的阴茎，立刻想起这东西在身体里驰骋的感觉，dean突然有些干渴，他舔舔嘴唇。  
dean把手绕到背后，毫不害臊地掰开屁股，并用他濡湿的穴口碰了碰sam的龟头。  
“来吧tiger，我要把你关进笼子里。”dean说。

4.

sam几乎是在那一瞬间就失去了理智，那种头脑发热到快要烧毁的失控感让他想起自己恶魔血成瘾的那段经历。  
他搂住dean的腰，挺身将自己埋入眼前的洞穴里。突如其来的皮肤接触，触电般的快感让双方都有些失神。  
sam一插到底之后，并没有立刻开始运动。dean的甬道简直像某种具有自主意识的生物一样，密密匝匝地裹住他，dean的内部湿热紧致到极点，sam不得不暂停，否则他怀疑自己也会像个零经验的处男那样一下就射个干净。  
毕竟dean实在是太火辣了，要在这么辣的人面前保持理智可不容易。

此时的dean还沉浸在高潮余韵中，有些懒得动，只在sam推入和退出时，他才象征性地缩一缩括约肌，甚至算不上是他大脑主动控制的行为，应该是在他和sam的无数次做爱之后，他的屁股对sam的阴茎做出的条件反射。  
dean怀疑，就算sam在他睡着或是醉酒的情况下迷奸他，他的屁股也会做出相同的反应。  
sam根本无法形容dean的身体究竟有多棒，和dean的性爱，将他之前的所有体验都比成了一毛不值的渣滓。  
他有时会陷入回忆，当年自己怎么会着了魔似的想要逃离家庭，逃离dean？  
总之sam后悔没有早一点对他哥出手，他们之间需要有一个人来打破这一切，伦理，道德，以及什么宿命的狗屁理论，而dean不会是那个人。

sam像台不知疲倦的机器一样不停地在dean的身体里征伐，他今天尤为兴奋，是因为他差一点失去了dean，又一次。  
dean失踪了五天，五天里sam只睡了大概三小时，剩下的时间都用来疯了一样地寻找dean的下落。照理来说这时候他应该好好睡一觉，但他们都习惯了用这种简单粗暴的肉体交流来表达后怕和诉说想念。  
dean通常都随他，他抵挡不住Sammy哀求的小狗眼，于是他放任，sam可以在他的身上，对他做任何的事情。  
dean知道他只是需要一遍又一遍地确认，因为假如角色调换，自己也会做同样的事。就像他们在对方每一次死后，一次次地选择最愚蠢的方法将对方复活一样，万死不辞。  
你管这种病态的互相依恋叫爱也好，自私也好，dean不在乎，sam不在乎，Winchesters没人在乎。

sam的汗水滴落在dean的背上，他感到自己今天冲动得就像一个新手小子，头一回上到dean这种级别的美人。  
dean美得让人目眩。  
好吧，如果他哥听得到他此时心中所想，肯定会揍他的。  
“噢dean，我要为你疯了，你火热的小屁股正不停地吸着我。”  
又多又黏糊的情话，正是sam情绪激动的表现，说明他性致高昂，整个人完全沉浸其中。他捧着dean的两瓣臀，把它们朝中间揉捏推挤，火热的肉壁把他的阴茎夹得更紧。  
sam一边抽顶，边迷恋地舔吻着他的肩胛，“你怎么样？爽吗？我操到你舒服的点了吗？告诉我。”  
“是的你超棒，你的老二让我神魂颠倒，继续用力地操我。”  
dean口齿不清的情话，就像100公升汽油注入sam的油箱里，让他的马达充满了新的能量。

迟一些sam意识到dean口齿不清的原因。  
dean居然背对着他在吃东西。  
sam看看床头柜上空了的纸盒，那里面本来该有一块热量超高的派。现在那块——或者说半块派，正在dean的手里，显然他已经吃了好一会儿了。  
迟一些dean发觉屁股里的钻头停下了。  
他疑惑地扭转头，看到他弟弟一脸不可置信的表情。  
dean朝他挑了挑眉毛，“唔，好好干，我再吃点。”  
dean的口腔被派塞满了，腮帮子鼓起来，红润的嘴唇随着咀嚼的节奏撅起，让他看上去既幼稚又性感。两种截然相反的特质融汇在同一个人的身上，居然一点也不显得突兀。

sam努力平和语气使自己看起来不会反应过激：“真的假的？你就这么饿？”  
显然效果不佳，dean挑高眉毛瞪圆眼睛一副你不可理喻的样子，“嘿！你老哥可是饿了整整五天，五天！反正你也干了个爽，我的屁股都那么配合你，你究竟还有什么可不满的？”  
很多时候sam无法理解dean的脑回路，哪怕他几乎全部的人生都和dean待在一起。

还有什么事比性爱过程中床伴走神更尴尬的吗？  
有的，比如他无聊到开始吃东西。  
sam感到自己作为男人的自尊心受到了伤害。说真的，什么样的人才会在做爱时吃东西啊！  
sam从他温暖潮湿的后穴里退了出来，那地方紧窄的甬道紧紧地依附着他，挽留他，那感觉该死的棒，sam非常想再度捅回最幽深的地方。  
可是他不能，不能就这么算了。dean必须受到教训。

后面突如其来的空虚感让dean一时难以适应，不太自在地缩着穴口。然而每回被sam的大尺寸撑开后，他的屁股很难在短时间内合拢恢复成原状，即便他费力地使括约肌夹紧，也难以阻止空气的入侵。  
这让dean感到不舒服，尤其是sam还翘着老二耀武扬威地经过他走进了浴室，dean只想揍在他脸上。  
dean知道自己渴望被插入并填满，但他绝不会对sam恳求的，永远不！

dean想到的报复方式就是光着身子躺在sam的床上吃派。是的，他的弟弟讨厌别人在他的床上吃东西，这种娘们唧唧的洁癖真不知道是怎么来的。  
欣赏到sam久违的婊子脸，让dean低落的心情指数顿时回升不少。但sam刚出浴的完美裸体和那些挂在他身上的水珠又点燃了他的欲火和怒气。  
dean抬起油乎乎的手在他弟弟的枕头上蹭了蹭，笑得十分挑衅：“很好，又是这个表情，小气鬼Sammy girl。”  
“你为什么总是能这么混蛋？”sam一副不想理他的样子，好像他才是那个年纪较小的，无理取闹的弟弟。  
sam自顾自地套上内裤，阻隔了dean的视奸，倒头往他们刚做过一半爱的dean的床铺一躺，至少今天之内不打算再理会他了。

5.

兄弟做情人的好处是，省略了认识与了解的过程，互相之间了如指掌，不需要言语就能明白对方心中所想。  
但是这一次，dean真的一点也不懂sam究竟在别扭些什么。  
比过去任何一次吵嘴都要严重，尽管他们还是在一起猎魔，sam也没有再度背上包离他而去，可dean知道这一回他是来真的。  
因为sam已经半个月没有碰他了，自从他们搞在一起之后，这是最长的记录。  
dean无可避免地想起他们之间最后那场愚蠢的性爱，尽管他并不认为自己真的有错，可是在sam的态度影响之下，他竟然会生出一些自我怀疑的情绪来。  
有几次他发出了相当明确的暗示，如果放在平常，他弟早就像只发现蜂蜜的大狗熊那样扑上来了，可sam却像个圣人那样对他的挑逗视而不见，失去性的滋养让dean陷入焦虑之中。  
得了吧，以为我没见过你发情失控的样子吗？dean腹诽，恨恨地嚼着培根，而就在刚才，sam无视了他借着沾到酱汁舔嘴唇的行为，继续恍若未觉地翻看着资料。  
sam winchester，他可恶的弟弟，有些时候娘兮兮的像个姑娘，却总是能够轻而易举地掌控他的情绪，dean甚至不知道他是如何办到这一点的。尽管dean对此非常不满，但他无计可施。

sam的内心其实并不像他所表现出来的那样镇定。  
他的性欲一点也不比dean弱，只是他更习惯于隐藏。这一点区别决定了在过去的十几个没有性生活的夜晚，dean在浴室里打手枪的时候门总是大开的，而sam会记得办事之前先关门。  
今天起床时dean突然醒悟过来，这不对，他没有必要为了sam守身，这太荒谬了。sam都三十好几的人了，再不是十几岁时拉长了脸就能让他放弃约会的青少年了。  
是的，sam从小到大都在做相同的事，那就是什么都不做，什么都不说，就用那种要命的眼神审判他。神奇的是，最后总是dean带着他满脑袋的问号和满怀的负罪感率先妥协，真见鬼。  
到此为止，他受够了，想要什么你得自己说出来，dean想。而他需要做爱！就现在！

显然今天不是dean的幸运日，就在那个他看上的大胸脯的女侍应第三次用她的“尖峰”挤压摩擦sam强壮的手臂时，dean意识到他没戏了。  
是的，她很有眼光，sam在床上的确超赞。而dean，他已经忘了自己上回和女孩儿滚床单是几几年的事了。  
此处dean需要为他自己辩解一句，这绝不是什么忠贞，不是特意为了sam，只不过sam将他的欲望满足得非常好，好到他不需要别的什么人来填补他的空虚。  
噢，操，那女的已经快把整个胸脯黏在sam身上了。  
dean状似无意地调开了视线。

“OK，今晚需要我给你们腾地方吗？”dean笑着问。  
sam讨厌dean一脸“哥懂得”的样子，好像他真的一点也不在意似的。  
“不用了，我们可以去Anna那儿。”  
dean没想到他会这么说。到一个陌生的地方，调查，随便找个顺眼的姑娘开心一晚上——这种事好像一般都是他干的，sam反而总是跟在身后一本正经地提醒着他们正在工作的那一个。  
直到独自一人走出酒吧，dean才反应过来：他的弟弟，他的Sammy，抛下了他，甚至抛下了工作，去和一个叫什么Anna之类的姑娘开房了。  
这好像也没什么不对，dean说不清楚，他的心情有些奇怪。

画着大浓妆的女人贴上来时dean没有拒绝，对了，他今天就是准备好出来打一炮的，这样的发展合乎逻辑。  
姑娘热情如火，软绵绵的小手伸进dean的T恤里，沿着他的腹肌向上，和sam触摸他的感觉完全不一样。dean差一点想不起来，曾经的他很喜欢这种柔软，女性的皮肤，她们的手、胸脯、臀部，无一不是软的。他好久没有感受过了，因为sam全身上下大概就只有舌头是软的，而他的大手、胸肌、阴茎统统硬得要命。  
他们在暗巷里干柴烈火，女人配合着dean脱下自己的丁字裤，接吻的间隙dean想到一件很重要的事：他身上没带安全套。这种新手才会犯的错误本不该发生在他的身上，dean十分懊恼，因为他居然完全不记得事先去便利店买好，这让他看起来像个刚出道的菜鸟。  
她大度地表示：“你可以不用戴的，我很干净。”  
dean笑得很迷人：“不，甜心，你不该对一个陌生人这么说，也许是我不干净呢？”  
他自己都难以置信，他居然拒绝了一个美女的求欢。  
而她早已被dean迷得晕头转向，不顾一切地拥上去缠住他的脖子，用嘴唇堵上他的嘴：“天，你太火辣了，求你快来吧。”  
然后她感觉到dean离开了她的嘴唇，她困惑地睁大眼睛，看到一个高个子把dean一把提到了他的身后。  
视线掠过dean脖子上碍眼的唇印，sam强压下心头的烦躁，对她说：“你应该听从他的，不戴套的性行为是不负责任的。”

dean笑得一脸畅快，这完全不是好事被人打断后该有的表情。可他真的一点也不生气，或许对于在某条不知名的巷子里和一个素未谋面的女人来一炮这种事，他本身也并不是很热切。  
这时候该有个人跳出来提醒他，曾经他可是非常热衷于这类事情的。  
或许更深层次的原因是，sam最终还是选择来找他。  
回去的路上，dean注意到sam手里提着一个盒子。  
“里面有什么？”  
“派，给你的。”  
dean腆着脸笑嘻嘻地走在他旁边。谁说他今晚做不了爱？

6.

回到旅馆后dean发现，他原来真的做不了爱。  
sam竟然拒绝了他的主动求欢。

关上房门的一瞬间dean就把sam推上墙壁，抵住sam胸肌的手很有力量，dean火热的身体紧跟着贴上来，他故意让自己的呼吸吹在sam的下巴上，通透的绿眼珠直直盯着他，压低声音说：“既然你搅了我的事，你负责解决它。”  
狡猾的dean，他一定是知道没有人能抗拒得了这样的他，这样的眼神和嗓音。  
sam伸出手捧住dean的脸，他的手掌可以把dean的整张脸都罩住。dean伸出舌头描绘他下巴的曲线，眼神色情而危险，具有强烈的迷惑性。  
sam张开嘴狠狠地吻住了他，在那一个瞬间dean卸除了手上的力量，转而攀上sam的后颈，仰起头和他热烈地吻在一起。  
dean的舌头从他的双唇间滑过，被他轻而易举含住，吸过去，然后sam的舌头缠住他的，它们不停地舔舐，缠绕，直到dean嘴部发麻。

发麻的不止是嘴。  
除了对着一棵树都能毫无预兆硬起来的青少年时期，dean很少像今天这样，只是一个吻就让他硬得快爆炸了。  
他故意用勃起的下身去摩擦sam的，分明感受到sam和自己一样欲火焚身，胯下鼓鼓囊囊一大包。dean前后摆动着腰胯，隔着两层裤子的磨合让他难耐地呻吟出声，他拉下sam牛仔裤的拉链，把手伸了进去。  
然而就在他隔着内裤摸上sam粗壮的老二时，sam抓住了他的手腕。  
“我们得谈谈。”  
dean不愿意中断这个吻，贴着他的唇含糊不清地回道：“好的，但让我先做完这个。”  
sam坚定地移开了他的手。因为他知道这件事一旦开始，像以往的每一次一样，dean超乎寻常的性感魅力，会让他沉醉其中，就不会有机会用来谈话了。  
sam喜欢和dean做爱，但不代表他赞同用性爱来解决所有的问题。

dean瞪圆眼睛，说句自大的，他不相信有人能拒绝得了他在床上的任何要求，只要他想。  
是sam丢下了Anna来找他，阻挠他的艳遇，撩拨他的情欲，现在却又像个清教徒那样推开他。难以理解，dean觉得他的弟弟简直就是一个麻烦又自私的小混球。  
dean感到愤怒且受伤：“你他妈的到底有什么问题？”  
sam又露出了小狗眼，“我不想再自欺欺人，你和我，我们的关系，简直一团糟，就好像……”sam急切地解释着，希望他的想法能更准确地传达给dean，他的视线飞快地在房间里转了一圈，最后落在桌子上，“就像这个派一样。”  
很好，又是因为派。  
该死的派。  
dean的笑里压抑着危险的气息：“我听不懂你的破比喻，但是如果你再说我的派一团糟，我就翻脸了。至于现在，滚过来，和我做。”

“不，你不明白，这不是我想要的关系……不仅仅是性。”如果说这话的sam胯下没有顶着擎天一柱的话，会更有说服力的。  
dean有些被他郑重其事的样子唬住了，气鼓鼓地往床上一坐，“说清楚点，你哥我的脑子比不上你转得快，大学生。”  
sam走到dean的床边，在他身前蹲下，仰望着他。  
这个视角，dean差不多已经有二十多年没有机会从这个角度去看sam了，他有一瞬间恍了神，仿佛看到十四岁之前那个小小的Sammy。恍惚中，他听到sam说——  
“我爱上你了，dean，我指的不是兄弟之间的那种，你知道的。”

7.

“你的意思是，你恋爱了？和我？”dean不是很确定，他盯着sam，谨慎地问询问。  
sam点头，眼里跃动着一些期待和喜悦的情绪。  
他们都对对方的身体很满意，性事上非常合拍，尽管如此，dean却从来没想过他是在和sam恋爱，他没想过和sam约会，这听起来就很可怕。  
被sam这么一提示，这时候dean有点醍醐灌顶的意思，眼睛微微睁大，表情茫然：“wow……我似乎真的没想过这点。”  
虽然早有准备，这回答还是让sam有些失落。  
“那你需要好好想想，dean。我爱你，我真的爱你，所以我无法再这样继续下去。”  
无法将这段关系随意处之，因为是dean，这个世界上对他来说最重要的人，sam无法承受搞砸的后果。

dean的脑子很乱。不，Sammy不能每次都靠小狗眼解决问题。  
浴室里传来的水流声盖住了一些其他声音，sam应该在正里面自己用手解决。  
dean烦躁地踱来踱去，一遍遍揉乱短短的头发。他忽然有些埋怨起sam来，他只是想趁自己还能动得了的时候痛痛快快地做爱，对于一个朝不保夕的猎人来说，追求一段长久稳定的关系是不现实的。  
何况他们两兄弟的人生书写出来活脱脱就是一部操蛋的大悲剧，其实他们都尝试过了，不是吗？Lisa和Amelia的故事教会他们一点，老婆，孩子，大狗，平凡生活，那些看起来美好的，从来不属于他们。  
从那之后dean就不再谈起感情，他排斥这些，那些过于柔软的情绪会使他陷入一团糟，而最终，除了一再提示他境况有多可悲之外，一无是处。  
dean一直以为sam的看法和他是一样的。

dean放弃继续折磨自己的头皮，一头倒进床铺里。派里的草莓和焦糖混合散发着香气，可他毫无食欲。  
这不正常，sam把他搞得完全不正常了，同一天之内剥夺了他的两大人生乐趣，他想不出除了sam还有谁能做到这一点。  
dean瞪着旅馆脏兮兮的天花板，数着裂缝。好吧，他已经反常到不需要吃东西了，这能说明什么？  
sam和姑娘，他选了sam；sam和派，他还是选了sam。  
就这样了，一目了然。  
dean粗鲁地推开了浴室门，穿过花洒营造出的水幕与sam视线相接，都从彼此眼中读取到欲望的狂潮。

8.

sam抬手抹掉眼睛周围的水珠，顺势向后一抹，湿哒哒的几缕头发全被他固定到了脑后，露出整个额头。  
他们注视着对方，都没说话。  
dean的目光肆无忌惮地游走在他身上，代替他的手和嘴唇爱抚sam完美的身躯，那些鼓胀的肌肉起伏流畅，底下蓄满力量，让他忍不住双膝发软，想要跪倒。湿润服帖的深色毛发从胸口开始延伸向下，从下腹开始浓密起来，dean不禁开始回忆被sam拥抱的感觉，就像被一头体型庞大的野生动物扑倒。sam的体型要比他整整大出一圈，这让他们之间做爱变得更像是sam掌控一切，而dean只要专注于挨操和叫唤就行了。dean挺喜欢这种感觉，他默许了sam对他做这些。  
只有sam。  
dean逼近两步，sam依然盯着他，没有动。噢天，dean又舔嘴唇了。sam想要把手指插进那两片嘴唇里，教训一下他哥经常不合时宜撩骚的舌头。事实上他的一只手还握在胯下，dean戏谑地打量着那里，当着他的面，毫无愧色地开始脱衣服。  
先是扒掉了T恤，然后是裤子，在他解裤扣的时候感觉到sam仿佛要吃人的眼神，他的傻弟弟一定不知道他自己这会儿的表情看起来多像一个欲求不满多年的老处男，瞳孔和鼻孔都扩张开来，像头发情的公牛那样往外喷着热气。  
dean懒懒地笑着，把内裤和外裤一起扒下去，他抬起一条腿踩掉裤管，他抬起另一条腿踩掉裤管。dean的脖子以下的皮肤是很好看的香蕉奶油色，毛发的颜色略浅于sam，白花花的dean一步步朝他逼近。  
“我要冲澡，不介意一起吧？”  
而sam，满眼都是跨进浴缸时，dean跳动的勃起的阴茎。

有一瞬间sam以为dean会直接过来抱住他，那么他会用力地把dean按在瓷砖上吻到迷情，再狠狠地操进去。  
然而他只是走过来站到花洒底下，好像真的只是为了冲个澡。  
他一定是故意的，sam忍受着下身快要炸开的疼痛，只想把他哥按在墙上打屁股。目之所及，dean的每一个毛孔都是色欲的化身，sam疯狂地嫉妒那些水流，因为它们可以肆意亲吻他身体的每一寸。  
天啊，我需要他——sam听见自己的大脑发出呐喊。而身体反应则更为迅速且诚实，他的老二虎视眈眈地怒指着dean。

狭小的浴室在挤下两个身材高大的男人后更显逼仄，一些难免的肢体接触在这时仿佛成了别有用心，感官被无限放大，吸入一口尽是暧昧的空气。  
不知从几时起单纯的洗澡走了样，dean开始触摸他自己，手指在胸前画着圈拨弄。sam死死地盯着那两颗翘起的乳头，平时是浅褐色，被玩弄一会儿之后会变成漂亮的深红色。他知道dean的所有敏感点，乳头绝对是其中重要的一处，每次做爱sam都不会放过这里。  
dean怀念sam粗糙的手指揉他的感觉，他按着记忆中的节奏和力度捏住乳尖，来回揉搓，另一只手从脖子开始，沿着胸膛一路往下，直到隐入下体的毛丛。  
两个人之间的空气仿佛在这一刻燃烧殆尽，dean在心里默默呻吟一声，只有sam自己才看不到他的视线有多火热。如果眼神也有温度的话，dean这时恐怕已经浑身着火了。

不，这太可悲了，他们面对面，赤裸着身体，明明脑子里想的都是同一件事，却只能对着对方的裸体打手枪，还有比这更操蛋的事吗？  
我千方百计努力活下去，不是为了待在人世这样折磨自己——sam和dean这时候默契得可怕，不知道是谁的一个眼神，或是别的什么信号，他们不约而同地向对方靠过去，然后，就像两块近距离摆放的磁石那样吸到了一起。  
皮肤相贴的舒适感让dean发出了满足的叹息，sam强壮的手臂环绕着他，安全而温暖。

dean摆动身体，让硬肿的乳头在sam的肌肉上摩挲，两根阴茎也摩擦在一起，前端渗出液体来。他抓起sam的手，引领着摸到自己胸口，借着他的手指来爱抚自己。sam也早就想这么做了，他尽心地挑逗着dean的两边乳头直到它们红肿起来，变成他最爱的色泽之后，sam伏低上身，一口叼住了它。  
sam先是用舌尖画着圈舔乳晕，有意绕开最敏感的中心，dean扭动着上身，想让他舔舔发痒的乳尖，但sam每次总是巧合地避开。  
“操！”dean骂道，但他不知道自己眼睛湿漉漉的样子，让人只想变本加厉地欺负。  
sam从他胸前抬起脑袋，带着笑意与他对视。dean看见他伸出舌头，缓慢地靠近。对，快舔它！dean迫切地，他的呼吸都停住了。直到sam的舌尖拨弄了一下等待已久的乳头，那一瞬间dean整个人都痉挛了一下。他抱住sam的脑袋，手指插入潮湿的头发之间，sam正把他的乳头含在嘴里吮吸舔舐，用舌头来回刷着，甚至连顶端的小孔也不放过。

在sam的调情手段之下dean有些无力地靠在瓷砖上，他们的手摸到对方腿间，互相手淫这件事他们都是熟练工了，对彼此老二的了解程度一点也不亚于自己。  
dean的拇指擦过它的顶端，那感觉超棒，sam喘着粗气，更用力地操着他的手。  
dean像安抚一头躁动的狮子那样抚摸他，“想让我吸你吗，Sammy？”  
上扬的尾音像片带勾的羽毛，在sam心上不重不轻地挠了一下，他的额头抵住dean的，他深深地望进dean的眼睛里去。dean在他的眼中看到一些纠结和矛盾  
的情绪，他知道sam又开始胡思乱想了，他的弟弟就是有这本事把任何事搞得比数学还复杂。dean主动吻了他，含着他的嘴唇呢喃：“你个呆头鹅。”  
dean蹲下去，跪在他两腿之间，被sam粗大的阴茎直指着脸时，dean豪迈地想，恋爱就恋爱吧，谁规定了猎人不能恋爱，去他的。  
“只为你，Sammy。”说完这句，dean垂下眼睑，张口吞下了他。  
sam忽然有种想要流泪的冲动。是的，dean也爱着他，再没有比这更好的事情了。

9.

dean柔顺地吞吐着他的性器，两腮随着吮吸的节奏凹陷下去，低垂的浓密睫毛在那张俊美的脸上投下阴影，这个样子的dean可不常见，sam充满爱意地望着他，想把心都掏出来送给他。  
sam的阴茎完全勃起后的可怕尺寸让他腮帮子发酸，那玩意把dean的嘴塞得满满当当，就好像一口吞下一个巨无霸热狗似的。尤其当sam开始激动地朝他嘴里冲撞，被顶到咽喉的感觉可不怎么好受，dean眼角被逼出几滴泪来。他却尽可能地打开咽喉，将sam吞得更深。

射精的感觉越来越强烈，sam喘息着征求了dean的意见，从他嘴里退出来。dean握着它在顶端亲了一口，为他手淫，dean笑得蛊惑人心。  
“来吧，射给我。”  
伴随着这句话，sam喷了dean一脸。  
dean闭着眼睛睫毛微微颤动的样子太迷人了，尤其当他的脸上还沾满了sam的精液。sam用龟头小心地蹭蹭他的脸，再蹭了蹭他长又密的睫毛，把那些粘稠的液体涂抹开来。dean盯着他，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，把流到嘴角的几滴卷进了嘴里。  
sam简直为他疯狂。

射过的sam情绪依然激动，甚至没有完全软下去，dean注意到他的阴茎还是半勃状态。sam像只黏人的大狗不停地向他索吻，而且他一激动就控制不好气力，dean几乎被他抱得双脚离地，像个毛绒玩具那样被sam揉来揉去。  
dean干脆跳上他的腰，两腿分开盘住，sam心领神会地托住他的屁股，那两团肉手感很好。体位的关系，dean难得有机会能够平视sam，他环住sam的脖子，亲昵地舔舔他的嘴唇。  
dean眼底温柔的光触动了sam的心，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭dean，低声问：“当我还是个婴儿，你是不是也这样抱过我？”  
dean似乎想起一些事，脸上露出有些怀念的笑容：“唔，闭嘴，那时我就好像抱了一个随时会哭起来并吵着要喝奶的小怪兽。”  
sam轻柔地咬住dean丰满的下唇，诱哄着：“喂我。”  
dean整个人向上拱了拱，将sam湿漉漉的脑袋搂在胸前，朝他勾起嘴角：“自助吧。”

亲吻，更多的亲吻，他们的嘴唇好似粘在了一起，一刻也不能分开，dean只是想换一口气，嘴巴很快又被sam占有，吮到舌头发麻。  
这真疯狂，dean从没想过有朝一日他也会陷入这种强烈的、毁灭性的情感漩涡，他一直以为这种东西命中注定不属于他。  
sam的阴茎在他股缝里来回蹭擦，撩拨得他欲火焚身，哪怕背部紧贴瓷砖也无法缓解dean的燥热，他的老二被挤在两人的身体之间，在sam的腹肌上顶撞摩擦，拖曳出一滩湿痕。

dean发烫的脸贴上玻璃，中和了一些热度，他感觉到sam的手正从背后一左一右握住他的髋骨。sam身上的每个器官都大得像巨人，dean都快记不得他青春期发育之前的样子了。  
如今sam的大手可以整个包拢他的手，它们可以随时随地让他浑身发热，揉捏乳头或是玩弄他的阴茎，当它们插进他的身体……  
“天啊。”dean的尾椎发酸，婊子，他唾弃着自己，在亲生弟弟的身下，扭动得好像一条发了情的蛇。  
他翘着屁股，sam掰开他的臀，舌头舔上暴露在外的入口，用舌尖顶开那里，一下一下重重地舔过。dean几乎站不稳，他只能半趴在玻璃上，屁股向后撅着，无耻地摇动，朝弟弟打开自己。他喜欢sam用舌头操他，sam长而有力的舌头总让他舒服得要死，那感觉棒得无法形容。  
水汽氤氲增添了情色氛围，斗室里一点细小的声音都能放到无限大，灌入dean耳中的全是sam的舌头在他身后搅出的水声，快感将他的脖子都染红。他半转过身，看见sam没有埋进他屁股的半张脸。  
dean的后穴剧烈收缩，呈现一种湿润的粉色，sam的手指插了进去，搅拌着他的洞穴，又或是dean主动操着他的手指。可这不够，他需要的远远不止这些。

sam沿着dean的脊柱一路舔上，叠上他的身体，三根手指还在后穴里搅动抽插，sam舔咬着他的耳廓，说着模糊的情话，“dean，你爱我，更甚于你的派，你的一切。”  
“操你。”dean都被他气笑了，小心眼sam居然真的去嫉妒一个派，“快操我，Sammy，这里快饿死了，快用你的巨人鸡巴操进我后面那个该死的洞里。”  
dean用温柔的语调说着让人血脉贲张的脏话，sam不可能还忍得住，没有人能。他扶住dean的胯，不容置疑地将自己推进dean的体内。  
“操，噢操……”dean下意识地咒骂着，那东西的巨大程度一开始总是让他难以适应。  
sam的两条手臂绕到前面抱紧他，“是的，我正在操你，感觉到了吗，哥哥？”  
最后那个单词差点让dean射了，但他忍住了，他可不想在弟弟面前再丢人一次。  
sam继续操着他，同时玩着他两边乳头，“你就是用它们给我喂奶的对吗？”  
dean呻吟了一声，浑身颤抖，sam说荤话调情的段数一点也不下于他，光是这一把低沉性感的嗓音就足够让任何人为之疯狂。  
dean被他操射了一次，sam根本没有中场休息的意思，越发投入地干他。dean虚软地靠在玻璃上，快要被他整个人操进墙里去，除了像个小妞那样撅着腚叫春之外什么都想不到也做不了。他甚至不知道过了多长时间，sam始终很激动，dean整个背部和脸部的皮肤都被他吻了好几遍，才依依不舍地射进了他的屁股里。  
不过毫无疑问，这是dean所有性爱经历中最棒的一次。

10.

dean是个彻头彻尾的行动主义者，谈话大概是他最不愿意选择的一种交流方式，因为那会显得他很娘。  
不过他不介意在贤者时间里和sam进行一些推心置腹的对话，于是我们就有了兄弟俩光溜溜并排躺在床上仰望屋顶的一幕。  
“dean，你……”sam无奈地看了他一眼，“算了，你吃吧。”  
吃成花栗鼠的dean鼓着腮帮子朝他露出一个有些挑逗的笑：“现在我相信你是真的爱我了。”  
一向很有原则的小姑娘Sammy居然同意他在床上吃东西，他一定超爱我的，dean自豪地想。  
sam说，原则算个屁。  
dean的上方忽然出现一大片阴影，sam翻身覆在他身上，他从dean的嘴唇上尝到了香甜的草莓味。

“所以我们不仅仅是搞在一起，我还和自己的弟弟恋爱了，我爱上了亲弟弟。”dean这时候才忽然想到这些，惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，“喔，老弟，我们可真变态。”  
“谁说不是呢，老哥。”sam这样说着，面无愧色地摸进他的臀缝，那里还是潮湿的，稍微动一动，就有东西要流出来，sam用手指把流出的精液又往里推了推。  
dean故意泼他冷水：“你该庆幸我是你哥而不是你姐，否则我们就该考虑一下意外怀孕生下一窝智障婴儿的可能性了。”  
sam不知道为什么又冲动起来，低头深深地吻住他，大手在他身上四处游走乱摸。dean的膝盖碰到他的下腹，发现他硬了，又一次。  
有的时候他真是搞不懂他弟的点。  
sam耳朵发红，黏糊糊地不愿意离开他的嘴唇，喘出的气息都是烫的。他说：“我要让你怀孕，dean。”  
很好，这下他也硬了。

dean拨弄着sam的性器，那家伙竟然又膨胀了一些，弹到dean的腹部，dean用一种色情的语气对它说：“WOW！巨无霸脆皮烤肠，你好啊宝贝！”  
“dean，停止用你看食物的眼神盯着我的老二，否则为了防止被你咬断，我会重新考虑操你的事情。”  
dean的甬道还是湿软的，sam将他的腿扛在肩膀上，直接插入。这一次他们都不是太着急，放缓了节奏，感受着每一次细微的触碰。由于是面对面的体位，sam每次顶入时都能摩擦到dean的腺体，这让他很快失去了理智。  
dean迷蒙的眼里有些积聚的水汽，嘴唇和乳头都被他吸得充血，sam的每一次抽顶都让他感觉该死的棒。  
“你有着一根全世界最棒的阴茎，Sammy。”  
沙软的嗓音，呻吟着他的名字。  
sam的手臂穿过dean的身侧把他整个抱在怀里，撞击着他柔软的屁股，感觉是如此的好。  
他们彼此拥有，他们拥有彼此。欢愉和痛苦，再没有人比他给得更深刻。  
sam将会填满dean所有的欲壑。


End file.
